Persephone's Nightmare
by shadowthief13cott
Summary: Jay was the only one who knew greek mythology in the beginning, so how did Theresa find about Persephone's contract with Hades? It all started with nightmares...
1. Happy Birthday: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans... and that just sucks...

Happy Birthday!!! Part 1

shadowthief13cott

Three teenagers watched as the familiar platinum blonde walked over to them with an arm wrapped around the stranger's left arm, the autumn leaves dancing at their feet.

"Hey, who's that handsome Latino with Ms. Persephone?" asked Theresa, sitting next to Atlanta on the school steps, Neil behind her.

"Oh, that's her husband, Hades, but he goes by Tony in the mortal world." answered Neil, looking into his mirror for anything stuck between his teeth.

"Really? Jay told me she was married, but not to the dark lord of the Underworld."

They continued to watch as the couple stopped walking a good 15 feet away from them, unable to hear what the two were saying, when Hades walked back the direction he came from.

Theresa looked towards the departing figure of her mentor's mysterious husband.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Persephone walked up to the heroes.

"Hi Persephone! Nothin' much, you?"

"Same, Theresa, would you like to get lessons done for the day?"

"Yeah, sure."

Following her mentor, Theresa led the others back into the school.

When the others were with Aphrodite or Artemis, Theresa and Persephone sat around the table in the goddess' solarium.

"Persephone?" said Theresa as Persephone poured some tea.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"Is it really that important?"

"I guess not, so what are we doing today?"

"Just working on telekinesis and telepathy. After that, Hades gave me his credit card." She smiled.

Theresa's face brightened and they went straight to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone walked down the dark tunnels back down to the underworld as per usual for the last several hundred years, stopping in her grove she sat down at the bottom of her statue and sighed.

"What's the matter?" said a calm voice.

Turning, Persephone saw Hades in his Latino form, his hair short in the back with a few stray bangs sweeping across his forehead. His clothes was that of a black t-shirt over his broad tan chest with scuffed jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Theresa just reminded me how we first met."

"Oh. You wanna go back up and go out for dinner? Get some fresh air maybe?"

Persephone smiled at her husband and they walked back towards the black temple nearby to get changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter filled the atmosphere as 'Antonio 'Tony' Flores' (Hades) and his wife 'Stephanie' (Persephone) ate at their usual table at Lis Actinis when Neil, Aphrodite and Hephaestus walked in.

"Hey, Steph!" waved 'Alisha'.

"Hey, Ali, how's it going?" smiled Stephanie as the other blonde sat down next to her.

'George' sat next to Hades across from his wife and while Neil exchanged hellos with Persephone as he sat down on his mentor's other side, the blacksmith slipped something into Hades hand.

Giggling, the three blondes ate their dinner as they talked about different fashions coming out and different movies they enjoyed while the two married men talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday Steph!" giggled Aphrodite after she set her glass of wine down.

"Why thank you! It's been ages since we even went out for dinner anyways!"

"Here, here!" laughs Neil.

"That reminds me Sweetheart, Happy Birthday." Hades whipped out the small box Hephaestus had slipped him earlier.

And she screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Yeah, yeah. This WAS first called Zeus' Nightmare, but I figured that the plot was just screwed so I decided to base it on my fave gods: Hades and Persephone. And yes, this is based just before the 4th episode. Ah well, first fic, flames are welcomed... I really have no idea where I'm going with this... R&R and if you want, send suggestions...


	2. Happy Birthday: Part 2

The whole restaurant was quiet after the woman had screamed, but she was oblivious as she stared at the item laid out in a small velvet box.

Small tears fell from her green-blue eyes as she stared at the diamond and amber necklace set neatly in the box.

It was neatly patterned with a large tear of amber with a small circle cut in the middle where several small diamonds sat to shape a small flower all attached to a gold chain.

"Oh, Tony!" Persephone cried a spit moment before she smothered her husband with kisses.

After everything had settle down, Hades put the chain around his wife's neck where it laid gracefully above her bosom, highly accented by the amber with her blue dress.

Soon they finished their dinner, paid the bills and were off to drop Neil at the Brownstone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Neil called as he wiped his feet at the door.

"Neil, where have you been? We didn't see you after school!" scolded Jay as Neil approached the gang in the living room.

"I was hanging out with a few of the gods at that new fancy restaurant down town."

"Which gods?" asked Odie.

"Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Persephone and Hades."

They turned to stare at the blonde.

"Why?"

"Why, Theresa, you don't know your own mentor's birthday?" teased Neil.

Theresa looked down at her plate unable to grasp that her mentor and friend kept more than just her marriage from her.

'_Not that that's important._' Said a voice in the back of Theresa's head, '_After all, Persephone doesn't know every detail about my life, why should I know all about hers?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~That Night… Dream Sequence…~_

_Theresa walked down twisting hallways and through a seemingly uncountable number of doors, but soon she stopped at a pair of large, polished dark oak doors with a large skull placed were the two doors met._

_On instinct, Theresa opened the doors, the skull splitting in half as she did. Looking around, Theresa saw more books than the gods and school's library combined._

"_Hello?" she called._

_No answer._

_Theresa stood quietly, trying hard to listen for the smallest note that she wasn't alone._

_Finally, her ears picked up a small weeping and she turned to see someone who looked a lot like Persephone only younger sitting on a plush chair with her head on the armrest, chest heaving._

"_Persephone?"_

_The girl continued to weep, not taking notice of the redhead before her._

_Figuring out that the girl couldn't see nor hear her, Theresa stood quietly and waited for something else to happen._

_Suddenly, the girl gasped and stood, wiping her tears._

_A figure stood hidden within the shadows, but the girl ran up to it._

"_Oh, Hades, I-I'm so sorry!" cried Persephone._

"_Hush, my dear. We'll get through this together." Said Hades, kissing her forehead._

_Then, a banging sounded on the door._

"_Hades! Demeter and the other gods are at the gates!" said a voice that sounded vaguely like Hermes._

"_You two need to get out of here!" said Artemis' voice._

_Persephone grabbed Hades wrist and pulled out of the shadows._

_The purple god looked at Persephone and pulled back, turning the blonde around and kneeling before her._

"_Persephone, wait. Do you love me?" he asked both hands grasping her own._

"_Of course, Hades what—"_

"_Do you wish to stay with me?"_

"_Hades—"_

"_Answer me!"_

"_Every day of my life."_

"_Good, take a few of these seeds and eat them." Hades said, producing half a pomegranate._

_Persephone popped six seeds into her mouth, the blood red juice staining her lips._

_Hades then kissed her passionately, savoring the taste in her mouth._

"_Let's go." Hades said, running in the direction of the gates._

"_Hades what do those seeds do?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough, Love."_

_Theresa followed the two and saw a crowd of angry immortals waiting at the gates._

"_Persephone!" cried a frail looking Demeter ripping her daughter from the grasp of the Lord of the Underworld._

"_Get away from my daughter, you retched monster!"_

"_Demeter, I—"_

_Hades felt a fist connect with his face and he doubled over, clutching his face as blood spilled from between his hands._

"_Hades!" Persephone struggled out of her mother's grip and ran back over to the bleeding god._

"_Persephone, get away from him!"_

"_No! I love him!"_

_Gasps of shock and disgust were heard all around, then the gods parted like the waves before Moses as Zeus and Hera stepped forward._

"_Zeus, please help. Your wretched brother has brainwashed her!"_

"_Silence Demeter! Persephone, the most important thing is: have you eaten anything from the Underworld?"_

"_Yes, six pomegranate seeds. Why?"_

_Demeter gasped and Zeus just sighed._

"_The rules… clearly state… that anyone, mortal or god… eats food from the underworld… must stay for an eternity… I'm sorry Demeter, but she must stay."_

"_WHAT? NO! ZEUS, I TOLD YOU THAT IF PERSEPHONE DID NOT RETURN, I WILL MAKE EARTH FREEZE OVER AND EVERYTHING WILL DIE!"_

"_Mother! How coul—"_

_~End Dream~_

_-----------------------------------------_

PRESENT:

"Theresa, wake up!"

Theresa felt someone shaking her and her eyes popped open.

"Atlanta! What's going on?"

"You were moaning in your sleep! Athena told me to check on you."

"Theresa? Atlanta? The gods want to see you two and the others at the school. Something just happened."

Later on, when the others had met up with the gods where they saw Persephone, looking paler than usual with bloodshot eyes, on a loveseat next to Hades in his purple form.

"Persephone! What happened?" cried Theresa as she ran over to her mentor.

"That's what we'd like to know, we called a few minutes after Hades rushed Persephone to Chiron. She hasn't said anything yet."

Chiron then came in with Dionysus trailing behind him, the god of wine carrying a small vile with a red liquid in his hand.

"Persephone, drink this dear." The chubby god said.

Hades took the vile from Dionysus and held it to Persephone's lips, one hand stroking her hands to comfort her and (hopefully) stop her from shaking so much.

"Seph, you need to drink this, darling."

Slowly she drank it, but once she finished she burst out with more.

"Persephone, could you tell us what happened, but why is it so important that Hades had to bring you here?"

"Hera, if I may speak, Persephone was tossing and turning all night. Screaming as well."

Hera turned to Persephone.

"Some sort of nightmare, Persephone? We need you to explain, it might be important."

"I-I…"

"Yes?"

"It was horrible! The moment I fell asleep I didn't know where I was, then I realized I was in the Underworld Library and, I don't know why, but I was crying. I couldn't control my body; next thing I was standing up and I saw Hades. That's when I knew I was dreaming of my capture.

My dream ended right when Hades woke me up, which was when mother threw a right hook at him."

Hades winced, recalling when he spent a whole week with ice on his jaw and nose.

"Wait, I had the same dream!" exclaimed Theresa.

"What? Hm… Maybe it has something to do with you two working together and both having a connected clairvoyance. Meaning that because you work together on telepathy so much, you've developed a psychic connection."

"Okay, but is there an explanation or something worth examining for this problem?" said Odie, adjusting his glasses.

"Not exactly, maybe you three should consult the Fates." Hera told Hades, Persephone and Theresa.

It went eerily silent for a moment.

"Who are the Fates?" asked Neil.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been getting ready for the 9th grade… Plus my grades were bombed so I'm working EXTRA hard to not go to summer school…


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just a little note for you guys…

Apparently my friend, Melissa thought it would be okay to use my account and the real fact is that it was not. All the stories by my account are not mine. Although I did originally want to do a little Persephone/ Hades story this was not my idea of a plot. So the other stories will be discontinued unless other people say otherwise.

I, however, shall create my version of how I wanted the story to go. And it will not start out with some weird caption on Hades and Persephone, but rather with Archie/Atlanta and Jay/Theresa. Later on, the story will conclude into the interest of Hades and Persephone's life.

Thank you,

'real' Jessica


End file.
